Juubi No Yoko, El zorro diez colas
by Peace Luver N' Scar JadedQueen
Summary: Corre, corre, corre, pero no se puede ocultar. Los gritos se gritaba, sangre será derramada, estás en deuda y le será pagado por la sangre vacía, y gritos.


_**Corre, corre, corre, pero no se puede ocultar. Los gritos se gritaba, sangre será derramada, estás en deuda y le será pagado por la sangre vacía, y gritos.**_

_**Esto se tradujo de Google Translate, los errores son culpa mía**_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Arrastrado por debajo de usted_

_Abajo para mostrar los demonios_

_Para ser su huésped para siempre_

_La paz mental es menor que nunca_

Hoja Nin corría por las calles, luchando lo mejor que pudo contra el Kyuubi pie ante ellos, Tsuande estaba haciendo todo lo posible para distraerlo, como Jiraiya estudiado el Sello Shinigami, el Kyuubi rugió más fuerte, y es colas demolió el bosque circundante Konoha, la árbol roto es el Kyuubi apagó arroyos y ríos de fuego.

_Odio a torcer su mente_

_Pero Dios no está de su lado_

_Un viejo conocido cortada_

_Grabar el mundo su último esfuerzo_

Naruto Uzumaki se dispara a través de Konoha, cortando Civillans con una katana con facilidad, una larga cadena invisable lo conectó al Kyuubi, Neji había dado cuenta de esto, y salió corriendo a luchar Naruto, que acababa de matar a un conjunto de Civillans, por alguna razón, no iba a Shinobi, estableció el Kyuubi en ellos, así que por qué iba a matar sólo a los Civillans? Para distraerlos?

_La carne se está quemando_

_Usted puede oler en el aire_

_Causa hombres como usted tiene un alma tan fáciles de robar_

Neji corrió hacia Naruto, tratando de dar sus puntos de chakra, pero Naruto esquivó fácilmente, "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Naruto!", Sakura gritó, corriendo hacia él, a punto de darle un puñetazo, a Novato 10 de shock, que estaban tratando de matar Naruto, él había cogido el puño de Sakura fácilmente.

"Run Run Run, pero no se puede esconder.", Dijo entre dientes: "Eso es lo que los Civillans solía cantar para mí! Ya no soy su presa, soy el depredador, y todos ustedes son mis presas ", gritó Naruto, sus nuevos clanes con facilidad de corte en la mano de Sakura, entonces él la arrojó a un lado, se estrelló contra una casa.

_Así que hacer cola antes de que se los números de tinta en la cabeza_

_Ahora eres un esclavo hasta el fin del mundo aquí_

"Es por eso ...", murmuró Neji, desapareció, como Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji trató de aterrizar en un éxito en Naruto, pero cada golpe, sanó la misma rapidez. Cuando la sombra de Shikamaru lo golpeó, Shikamaru gritaba y movía la sombra de nuevo, el chakra de Naruto hacerle daño. Neji comenzó a tratar de cortar a través de las Cadenas de Chakra Invisable, sabiendo que iba a Kyuubi.

Nada detiene el giro locura, anhelo inquietante, apretar el gatillo

Jiraiya asintió mientras Tsuande y empezó a hacer handsigns, él tenía la intención de sellar el Kyuubi en el orhpan bebé, que fue capaz de llegar desde el orfanato. El Kyuubi parecía reírse en su rugido, saltando hacia arriba, como se disuelve en su chakra, desapareciendo de la vista, y luego volver a aparecer, su garra matar a Jiraiya.

_Usted debe haber sabido_

_El precio del mal_

_Y duele saber que pertenezco a este lugar_

_Sí_

_Oooooooh_

_Es tu puta pesadilla_

_Mientras que su pesadilla vuelve a la vida_

Naruto se rió, mientras se paraba delante de los cadáveres de la 'Rookie 10', a excepción de Neji y Shikamaru, quien ya estaba muriendo porque chakra de Naruto es un veneno para el otro, y su sombra conectado con chakra de Naruto, que era un truco sencillo .

Neji Naruto esquivar los ataques de la katana que tenía, intill Naruto fue finalmente capaz de apuñalarlo en el chast, Naruto giró la katana, Neji gritó, y cayó al suelo, sangrando hasta la muerte.

_No se puede despertar en el sudor_

_Porque aún no ha terminado_

_Todavía bailando con sus demonios_

_Víctima de su propia creación_

_Más allá de la voluntad de lucha_

_Cuando todo lo que es malo es bueno_

_Donde el odio no necesita una razón_

_Loathing auto-asesinato_

Konoha ahora estaba en ruinas, todas las Civillans fueron perseguidos y asesinados, todos los Shinobi murieron también. Naruto sonrió, ya que el Kyuubi caminó hacia él, cambiando en una forma mucho más pequeño, del tamaño de un gatito bebé, con una sola cola detrás de él con punta en blanco, parecía un zorro bebé normal, y el Kyuubi saltó sobre la cabeza de Naruto, acurrucándose en los cabellera rubia sucia.

_Le han mentido_

_Sólo para la violación de la vista_

_Y ahora tienen la desfachatez de decir cómo se sienten (sentimos)_

_Así sedado, ya que medicar a tu cerebro_

_Y mientras que poco a poco se vuelve loco decir ya_

_"Teniendo en cuenta con las mejores intenciones, le ayudará con sus complicaciones"_

_Usted debe haber sabido_

_El precio del mal_

_Y duele saber que pertenezco a este lugar_

_Sí_

_Nadie a quien llamar_

_Todo el mundo que temer_

_Su trágico destino_

_Se ve tan claro_

_Sí_

_Oooooooh_

_Es tu puta pesadilla_

_HA! HA! HA! HA!_

Naruto, fue a la tienda de ninjas destruido, pero no encontró clouths nuevos de llevar. Cambiar a un par de pantalones negros, Ninja y sandalias azules oscuros, con una camisa de rejilla de manga larga y guantes sin dedos negros. Un nuevo Chakra-Metal katana en su espalda, él sonrió.

"Sí, KUROMA, visita nuestra destrucción.", Naruto se rió entre dientes, el zorro pareció sonreír.

' _**De hecho Naruto, ¿cómo vamos a salir? **_', KUROMA, o el Kyuubi, habló dentro de su Jinchuriki la mente.

"¿Qué tal ... El pueblo escondido en la sangre", tarareó Naruto, el Kyuubi rió.

' _**No, la Aldea Oculta de la destrucción, tanto más cierto.**_ ', Dijo KUROMA dentro de la mente de Naruto, Naruto se rió de nuevo y asintió.

"De hecho, es sólo un pueblo destruido ... ¿Y ahora?", Naruto sonrió.

_Fight (Fight!). no fallar (fail!)_

_Para no caer (fall!)_

_O usted va a terminar como los otros_

_Die (Die!), morir de nuevo (die!)_

_Empapado en el pecado (sin!)_

_Sin respeto por otra_

_OH!_

_Down (Down!), sentir el fuego (fire!)_

_Siente el odio (hate!)_

_Su dolor es lo que deseamos_

_Lost (Lost!), golpeó la pared (wall!)_

_Mirarte gatear (crawl!)_

_Tal mentiroso reemplazable_

_Y sé que oír sus voces_

_(Llamando a la anterior)_

_Y sé que puede parecer real_

_(Estas señales de amor)_

_Pero nuestra vida está hecha de decisiones_

_(Algunos sin apelación)_

_Daban por sentado su alma_

_Y es nuestro ahora a robar_

En los años venideros, Naruto se convirtió en un temido Missing-nin, matando a todo aquel que trató de matarlo, acabó matando a todos los miembros de Akatsuki, así como de sonido. El País del Fuego tenía una nueva aldea principal acumulado, la Aldea Oculta de la sangre, aunque no es kage seguía Hokage y fue nombrado Konohqukure, en Honer de Konoha pasado. Por supuesto, Naruto tuvo un momento de diversión, destruyendo y matando.

_A medida que su pesadilla vuelve a la vida_

_Usted debe haber sabido_

_El precio del mal_

_Y duele saber que pertenezco a este lugar_

En el momento Naruto se convirtió en el demonio, él tenía diez colas, convirtiéndose en el Juubi no Yoko, la Fox Diez Colas. Kyuubi estaba aburrido, así que se fue a sellar, al igual que Naruto. Ambos se dejaron sellado en dos Jinchuriki dentro de la Konoha nuevo, por supuesto, esto era sólo un juego. Juubi y Kyuubi fueron dos Bijuu más potente, después de todo, y ambos destruido Konoha el primero. En su propio ataque, que casi destruyó la nueva Konoha. Eran Bestia Demonio de destrucción y caos, después de todo.

_Sí_

_Nadie a quien llamar_

_Todo el mundo que temer_

_Su trágico destino_

_Se ve tan claro_

_Sí_

_Oooooooh_

_Es tu puta pesadilla_


End file.
